


One Shot Insanity

by ChaseValentine



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alice Cullen - Freeform, Alita Battle Angel, Beerus - Freeform, Bulma Briefs - Freeform, Cait - Freeform, Carlisle Cullen - Freeform, Character x reader x Character - Freeform, Charles - Freeform, Chris Yukine, Curie - Freeform, Dutch Van der linde - Freeform, Edward Cullen - Freeform, Emmett Cullen - Freeform, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Esme Cullen - Freeform, Ethan Winters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Farkas - Freeform, Fem!Shepard - Freeform, Fluff, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Genjuro, HInata Hyuuga - Freeform, Hancock - Freeform, Hibiki Tachibana - Freeform, Hosea - Freeform, Hugo - Freeform, Jack Baker - Freeform, Jasper Cullen - Freeform, Kaidan Alenko - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kiba Inuzuka - Freeform, Kirika Akatsuki - Freeform, Krillin - Freeform, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Liara T'soni - Freeform, Lucas Baker - Freeform, M/M, Male!Shepard, Maria Cadenzaneva, Mature Situations, Might Guy - Freeform, Miku Kohinata - Freeform, Mr. Satan - Freeform, Multi, Neji Hyuuga - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Polyamory, Randy Marsh - Freeform, Rock Lee - Freeform, Rosalie Cullen - Freeform, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Sex, Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Freeform, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Tali Zorah - Freeform, Thane Krios - Freeform, Torture, Tsubasa Kanzanari, Vilkas - Freeform, Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, Whis - Freeform, Will do LGBTQ, Wrex Urdnot, alduin - Freeform, arthur morgan - Freeform, chichi - Freeform, eighteen - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, goku - Freeform, male!reader, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, nick valentine - Freeform, piccolo - Freeform, rape/non con, requests taken, rick sanchez - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform, xReader only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseValentine/pseuds/ChaseValentine
Summary: I'll take requests for my listed fandoms. Mature, explicit. Fluff. Rape. Whatever you want. Torture even. Just ask me and we'll see if I can do it. The one rule I have is that the request be x reader. Come to the first chapter and see if I have your fandom.





	1. Fandom List

Anime Fandoms

1\. Symphogear

2\. My Hero Academia

3\. Naruto

4\. Bleach

5\. Vampire Knight

6\. Studio Ghibli movies

7\. Cowboy Bebop

8\. RWBY

9\. Hunter x Hunter

10\. Castlevania

Videogame Fandoms

1\. Skyrim

2.Dishonored

3\. Evil Within 

4\. Wolf Among Us

5\. Walking Dead (Telltale)

6\. Resident Evil Biohazard

7\. Mass Effect Trilogy

8\. Bioshock Trilogy

9\. Last of Us

10\. Red Dead Redemption

11\. Detroit Become Human

12\. Dead Island

13\. BTD (Boyfriend to Death)

14\. Fallout 4

15\. YouTubers

16\. Kingdom Hearts

17\. Until Dawn

18\. Borderlands Trilogy

Movies/TV Series

1\. Alita

2\. Avengers

3\. LOTR

4\. Hobbit

5\. Game of Thrones

6\. True Blood

7\. AHS

8\. Twilight

9\. South Park

10\. Harry Potter

11\. Supernatural

12\. Rick and Morty

13\. Originals

14\. Big Mouth

15\. The 100

16\. Outlander

17\. Hellboy


	2. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a special gift. When in love, she emits a special nova of inspiration that allows people to reach personal bests they could not otherwise. Rick has been looking for this and decided to pursue her affections so he can get the boost he needs. I may be persuaded to write more parts to one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one made a request, here's an idea I had. Rick Sanchez x Reader. Come on guys, comment requests. Please.

** Used **

**Rick Sanchez x Reader **

You looked up in the mirror and bit your lip. How had you gotten into this mess? You supposed your mutation was quite the thing for attracting people who wanted to use you. But you had never gotten the attention of someone from another dimension entirely before. He was slick but you knew.

Rick Sanchez was an asshole. You had grown adept at picking them out after being used so many times. You jolted at the sound of moaning in the hallway and stifled a sob. If you made a noise, the flesh eaters would find you. Your (h/c) hair was matted with the blood of your friends. Your (e/c) eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He had done this. Gave you no choice but to die or leave with him. His response to you denying his proposition to exchange fake feelings for your powers was to start a small scale zombie apocalypse in Xavier's School for Gifted Children.

You were being forced to choose a life of what equated to being a pet. A pet. A mad genius's pet. You knew you shouldn't have looked for love. No one would ever give you genuine feelings. Your head spun with all the casually hateful things he had said to you. Why did he care so much for your ability when there were supposedly thousands of you? 

An idea lit in your brain. Maybe you had said no to him nine hundred and ninety nine times. Chosen death over slavery. It seemed like something you would do. The sound in the hallway passed and you breathed quietly. You had been stuck in this bathroom for hours, covered in the gore of other dead kids your age. The trauma would surely hit you when you had a moment. Xavier had been the first to go. Patient zero if you will. He had nearly fought it off with psychic powers alone. 

You shook your head and attempted to gather your scattered thoughts. 

X

Rick was not a patient man by any means and this whole ordeal was about to prove more trouble than it was worth. Just to get an unnatural boost to his genius brain. He had tried to preserve her brain, stimulate the areas that felt love, but it seemed to trigger the affect he wanted, she needed to be in one piece. So after so many attempts, he had not one dellusion she was going to say yes to him. So he had developed special drugs based off her own love related natural chemicals and hormones in the body that should make (Y/n) much more open to his lies.

It wasn't hard to find her. Not with his brain. She was holed up in the same bathroom where she always hid. She was passed out on the floor, probably from the stress. Weak. He didn't exactly want her love, but he needed it if he wanted her powers. And he wasted too much time to just quit. No. He was going to get what he came for this time.

He leaned down and jabbed the three inch needle into her heart. It would hurt and cause lingering discomfort. He didn't really care and when she woke up, she shouldn't either. Not if it worked properly. Then he kicked her limp body through the portal. 

X

Your head pounded and your eyelids were sticky. Your chest felt strange. Constricted. You swug your legs over the edge of the bed and found that you had been dressed in nothing but a long white lab coat. You buttoned it to cover your shame. It had the smell of a man and his vomit, plus the unique smell of both cleaning and drinking alcohol. The pulse in your head beat a little harder.

You were in a garage turned laboratory. The smells invading your nose were harsh and chemical, but all the same your heart...fluttered? It was... comforting? Confusion filled you like water in the lungs of a drowning man. The door to the adjoined house opened and Rick swept in. "I see you've -urp! See you've looked around. Don't get any ideas about running. That tightness in your chest? It gets worse with distance from me until your heart literally cannot beat without tearing. Not that you'll want to leave anymore, soon enough."

You screamed in response, brain panicking. "You can't kept me here like an animal!" 

His expression changed. "That -urp! That reminds me." Faster than you could've hoped to react, he clamped something around your neck. A thin bit of flexible metal that clung close, leaving no room to pry it off. "Good dog." You leaped at him, intending to claw him up like a wild bear but you physically couldn't bring your fists down all the way. He raised an eyebrow in mockery, getting dangerously close to laughing. "No escape this time, you little shit. You really don't even have a choice. You're being made to love me. Can't even attack me anymore."

Tears gushed down your face. What was he going to do to you? As if in answer, he carried on. "That said, I'm no rapist. I'll at least wait for the chemical therapy to work to couple you. To push your ability as high as it will go." You buried your face in your hands and shook on your feet. 

"Someone will stop you." You quivered. "The good guys always win." You repeated the second bit like a mantra to yourself.

This time Rick actually laughed. "Good and evil are social constructs. They do not actually exist. That stuff's -urp! That stuff's for the lower intelligence members of humanity." He lowered his voice and stepped closer. "And sweetheart, I welcome anyone to try me. They won't get far. You're mine now. Living property. Get -urp! Get used to it."


	3. No God Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett is not as innocent as Carlisle and the rest of the coven think. With his mate's help, he finds victims. Not for feeding, but for something far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the Tate thing you requested, but then I thought of how strong they all say Emmett is and thought it would go much better.

**No God Here**

Emmett Cullen x Reader

for beepboop

You sipped your tea quietly as you watched the sun rise for the third dawn in a row. Normally you wouldn't be up so early, but when you were camping out, it was worth it to see the colors bleed into the sky. Also, you had a job to do. There had been a rash of disappearances and you had been hired by a worried family to privately investigate. So far the only other camps you had come across were ripped apart in insane displays of strength.

You thought at first a bear, but the more you looked, the more things tipped you off. It was all done very carefully, to look real. For example, the fragments of tent in the tree. A bear wouldn't have done that. Nor a mountain lion. Now if there was a body in any of the trees, that would've been different. You felt for certain you were dealing with a serial killer. Now you were deciding if you would call it in or push ahead. Finish the job and find the missing persons.

As you were washing your cup in a stream you heard a branch cracking behind you and turned just in time to receive a hard shove that literally made you fly five feet across the stream before dropping in. You kept calm, piecing things together even as you attempted to make your escape from the mildly aggressive river. It was a blonde, sparkling blur. Long hair. You were certain you saw breasts. A woman covered in sparkles had tried to drown you?

Making it out of the water you rested on the opposite bank before trying to calculate how far you had drifted down river. You needed to get to your emergency two way radio. Call the rangers station and get help. It was time to call it in before you ended up another victim.

You heard it before you felt it, a whisper in your ear. Breath on your neck. "Now you're in my territory, babe." And a strong hand seized your pressure point. You had not a chance in the world.

X

You became aware of yourself in bits and pieces. The ache on your neck from what was a hand shaped bruise. The dull, scratchy mess that was your throat and a drumming in the back of your head that was the start of a migraine. When you tried to sit up, you instead jerked back down. You raised your head the little bit that you could to see that not only were you bound with your hands behind your head and your legs apart, you were stark naked. There were cotton balls shoved in your mouth and taped over with what felt like at least three layers of heavy duty industrial tape.

Even in such a situation, your brain picked up details others would've missed. You had been taken by the killer. That was sure, even if you had no proof yet. Your improvised gag was extreme. Someone, the killer, didn't want you to be heard making a single peep. This implied to you he either wasn't alone, or had very close neighbors. A door opened, illuminating what was most definitely a windowless basement.

It was a woman! With blonde hair no less. "How?" You asked. "How did you sparkle like that?" You tried. It came out very muffled, but she seemed to get it anyway.

"I'd save your voice. You're going to need all the sanity you can get." She had a very manicured, top of the line look. This woman was sophistication personified. And more importantly, she had helped your kidnapper. A lover maybe? "I'm supposed to get you ready, but he likes to when they bleed so...hope you can get wet on command." And she was gone. Get wet? Bleed? Your head spun. You were waiting to be raped.

You sat in absolute darkness for what you estimated to be about three hours. You spent this time telling yourself you weren't going to scream for him. You weren't going to cry. He was hot. That caught you off guard when he finally came downstairs. Short hair, brown. Impossibly golden eyes. A very round, friendly face. You were almost put at ease by his smile, but you weren't going to just forget.

"Hey babe. Finally awake?" He took off the tape and removed the cotton balls. You resisted the urge to bite him. He might like it too much.

You considered for a moment how to play this. "Fuck you." Anger won out. You were tied naked after all.

"Oh we will." He placed one hand between your legs, dipping a finger into your folds. "You're wet. What a naughty bitch." You squirmed away as best as you could. You couldn't help that your body readied itself knowing there was going to be sex. He took his own pants off and you saw that he was already really hard. You swallowed thickly and he tracked the movement of your throat like it enticed him. You went still. No way were you going to be anymore inviting of this. Without a warning, he thrust in, gripping your hips bruisingly for leverage. You could see prints of his hands forming on your hipbones which were creaking from the strength of his hands. 

"What are you?" You spit in a mixture of fear and anger. He grinned at you and showed all his teeth.

"Nothing human that's for sure." He laughed and smacked you. "My family thinks I'm good model little vampire but when I see sluts like you I can't help but act out. You're just begging for it." He kept up his furious pace, hips smacking into yours with no love.

You broke. "God please help me." A single tear pushed its way down your cheek. _He's crazy._ You thought dizzily.

Emmett laughed as he came inside you. "There's no god here, little human. No god but me." He paused, still in you, cum leaking from between your legs. "I think I'll keep you a while." And he bit into your neck where it met your shoulder. There was pain. Searing, burning pain that was more than teeth. It was liquid fire filling your veins and scorching your core. It spread through your body and you tried to scream but he was putting the gag back in. Your eyes rolled back from the effort of staying sane in the face of pure agony. You weren't sure how long you could take this. _God please...._


	4. Urdnot Wreav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a slave belonging to perhaps the most ruthless krogan alive. What is her life like day to day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports. The rest is pretty standard. Don't read if you have a soft heart. Also, public sex.

_ Urdnot Wreav_

**by **Chase Valentine

**For **epicstoriesever

You belonged to perhaps the most ruthless krogan there had ever been. He was fair, as far as someone with slaves could go. Fair, but not easy. Urdnot Wreav was your owner, and you the slave. He was both famous and infamous at the same moment with his work to reunite the krogan under one clan. You brushed by one of the higher up krogan on your way up to the throne that held your master in it's stone embrace. He looked at you like you were dirt, and to him you were. But he didn't matter. Only Wreav mattered and he...loved you in a way. Loved that you were such a tough little human and that you could really take the abuse. Loved how you came apart for him. In return, you also loved him. Loved how he pushed you to your very limits. Loved that, for your title of slave, he hardly treated you as one; taking great care to keep you in working order. He rather enjoyed you. It intrigued him how you had chosen to become his. Offered your life up in return for the structure and order having a dominant brought into your ways. It didn't hurt that you used to be at the top of the Alliance, a commander in your own right, even if you weren't Shepard, you sure made your own mark all the same.

You crouched next to the throne, on your knees like he had taught you. You wore very little, also like he had taught you. Any clothing you owned had long since been torn apart by clawed hands. You admired the slope of his crest from where you knelt reverently. He had taught you what real strength was. It was something you both held in your own ways. You were so strong, you could take a krogan's sexual advances. Survive. Thrive even. He appreciated this and in return, held nothing back, which you appreciated deep in your masochist little heart. He crooked a claw which was the signal to sit on his lap. You moved to obey and he yanked you closer. "Not fast enough." He growled under his breath. A few krogan milling about in the main room stopped and looked your way in interest. A snap of his fingers sent them all back to their business. They knew better than to look at his lady, his slave. HIS. 

Not one to waste time on useless things, he pulled your lacy underpants to the side with one finger and removed the bottom half of his armor, shoving himself in. It hurt of course, but that was expected. He was massive and you were a tiny woman, compared to him. You moaned loudly. He wanted that, of course so he could choke you and cut it off. He did this with ease and practice. The first couple times, he had lacerated your throat and you had almost bled out from his claws. Having survived, he was only ever more interested in you. Now he knew to keep his claws slightly raised so that they scraped, but didn't break the skin. And he thrusted into you, setting a vicious rhythm that brought you dizzingly close to climax. However...you knew this wasn't all he wanted. He was never done with you until he literally made you piss from pleasure. It was something that got him off, making you piss all over yourself. So he removed one hand from your throat and began to brutally tease your clit until you felt your orgasm crash through you. It caused your pussy to squeeze him but still he held back his own climax. "Not yet." He growled. "Not yet." He kept fingering your sensitive bundle of nerves. This was the quickest way to get what he wanted from you. Overstimulation. Then it hit you and your bladder gushed out around his massive cock, squirting yellow and white as his own cum joined yours. It leaked down onto the throne and he let out a breathy moan before pulling out from you and putting his armor back on. Then he cleaned you up and re-positioned the underwear he had given you. "Next time try to hold out a little longer, slave."

"Yes, Wreav." You obediently took your place kneeling next to him to wait for him to call upon you once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After care is essential and as careful a krogan as Wreav is, I do not think he would neglect his favorite slave in that way. So I included it. Sorry if that's a turn off for you.


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a turian female who offers herself up in place of an asari to an interested party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done my best on this, but all the same it might not be very good.

** Humiliation **

Meln x Turian!Reader

You were with Shepard, trying to help Samara track down Morinth. A rogue ardat-yakshi. Having majored in alien cultures in college, you aware of what Morinth was and the implications of her being left to run unchecked. So when Shepard picked you to go with Samara and herself, you agreed to go along. You weren't the best combatant, but like Mordin, you had studied enough in your lifetime that you still knew how to make the best of combat and keep up with the others. Also like Shepard, you were a paragon of virtue. This is why when you saw the asari dancer being harassed by another turian, it boiled your blood. She was clearly un-receptive of the advances.

Garrus had told you that as your brother, if you got into any more trouble, he was going to personally see to it that you never left the Normandy again until this battle with the Collectors was over and done. But you couldn't help the response that rose in your throat. "Hey! She said she's not interested!" The asari shot you a grateful look and slipped away the moment the turian's attention was turned. You gestured to Shepard that you were in control of this before she could break her cover and come over. 

Meln. You had caught his name as he was hitting on the dancer. You quirked an eyebrow at him. "You better buy me another whore." He hiccuped drunkenly. 

"What do you mean, another whore? That was an exotic dancer. There's a difference." You crossed your arms. A thrill of danger shot through you at the idea that was in your head. You could take her place. Offer to do it. To be his whore. What was wrong with you? Did you just have to disobey your brother? Was that it? Were you that desperate for a thrill, despite already being a part of a suicide mission? How much more danger could your life acquire?

"I'll take her place. And the place of anyone else you might have harassed otherwise." The tick in Meln's jaw disappeared and he considered what you were saying. 

"I'll take that deal. Who could pass up a chance to fuck Vakarian's sister?" Oh. He knew you. It made sense. You had been at the top of C-Sec at one point before quitting much like Garrus. 

x

Meln slapped you in the face with his dick as you crouched on the floor in front of him, devoid of any armor. Crouching was painful on turian legs, but he didn't really seem to care. It smelled, but you didn't complain despite the rising sense of humiliation flushing your cheeks. He had made you smell his ass and balls too, at this point he was obviously just using you to do whatever twisted thing crossed his mind. Luckily, you were sterile so if he tried to do anything more, there was no fear of pregnancy. 

He had you stand up and place yourself on the bed ass up and he thrust in with little preparation. It was painful but you stood it. You had made a deal and you did not go back on your word, a Vakarian trait to be sure. When he was done with you, he spit on your naked body and demanded your phone number so that he could get ahold of you at any time he wished. You gave it to him. A couple weeks passed and you met every couple days on shore leave. Shepard didn't question it. 

The night before the suicide mission Meln summoned you to Purgatory bar. Without wasting a beat he shoved you against a wall in the back and ripped your armor off in the shadows before taking off his bottom armor and thrusting into your ass. He kept a tight hand on your mouth to muffle any noises you made and continued to roughly fuck you into the wall. People who passed close enough to see in the dark stared but no one did anything more than that. Why was no one stopping him? "You're mine now." He whispered into your ears. "Forever and ever."


	6. Humiliation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the suicide mission, the reader returns to Omega, to Meln. What will happen between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the request about Scar, but it might take a while because I haven't seen Lion King in years.

**Humiliation (Part 2)**

You were among the survivors of the suicide mission. Miranda and, regrettably your brother had both died. So you were grieving pretty heavily for your loss. Miranda had been a fine friend and as for you brother...You had loved him. Mind whirling with grief and exhausted, you took your final leave of the Normandy and made for Omega. You wanted to get fall-down drunk at the Afterlife Club and forget your worries for a time. Forget what had happened on that godforsaken station. Besides the alcohol there was also...Meln. You hadn't heard from him in the entire time since you'd been free from the suicide mission. A total of two weeks during which you buried Garrus on Palaven and said your tearful goodbyes with your father and sister. A part of you was secretly hoping you'd run into him, get drunk as hell and have wildly dirty, hot sex. You felt that a good dominating would erase half of the numbness and accompanying grief you felt; that it would ease your emotional pains.

You ordered the strongest thing the batarian bartender, Forvan you think his name was, had on hand.You were halfway wasted when a hand put itself on your shoulder. You turned to look. It was a turian in fact, but not the one you were hoping for. "Hey hot stuff. You look lonely. I can fix that." He had a purr to his voice, like he was confident he could seduce you. You shrugged the hand off and tried to speak, but he frowned and cut in. "Why do you have to be like that? I can show you a good time if you'd just let me."

"She said she's not interested." A familiar voice cut in. Something in your chest stirred and you turned to look. 

"Garrus?" You slurred. "You're dead..."

"Take your hands off her." The second turian ignored you. The other muttered something rude that you couldn't make out and left. Your savior turned toward you and crossed his arms. "Why is that everytime you come to this bar you find trouble? First me and now that asshole."

You laughed. Laughed at him. "OH SHIT! You're Meln. My bad. I'm drunk as fuck. Thanks for saving me hot stuff." He didn't blink twice at the nickname but tsked his tongue and grabbed you by the arm.

"Come on. Time to get you sobered up. You've had enough little girl." A thrill went through you and you whispered.

"Call me that again." He gave you a sideways look and kept tugging you along. You let him, hiccuping a bit. He shoved you in a car and started flying. You rested your flushed face on the cool glass. You must have passed out because the next thing you knew Meln was helping you into an apartment. It was on the nicer side, which kind of surprised you. What did he do for a living?

"Come on." He started taking your clothes off and propelled you toward a room at the back of the apartment that turned out to be his shower room. He turned the stream of water on and shoved you under it. You howled at the icy water and thrashed in his grasp, but he was sober and much stronger. He pulled you out and toweled you off. He dressed you in some of his clothes. A shirt for turians.

He set you down at the kitchen table and brewed some coffee that he made you drink. Feeling a little more...awake maybe you spoke as clearly as you could manage. "Why are you being so nice to me? I feel a little like the sex was always hate fucking before-"

"Nope." Was all he would say as he gestured for you to finish the hot cup of brew. When you were done he took the cup and put it in the sink before sitting at the table in front of you and folding his hands together. You studied the strong jaw and the slope of the crest on the back of his head. "Long story short, I've been thinking a lot of you since you left on that mission. Hoping you'd come back from it alive."

You blushed. You couldn't control the reaction either and as a result your cheeks tinged blue. "I missed you." You blurted. He quirked an eye at you. "I mean...I've lost a lot and I was thinking this whole time that you would be here waiting for me and we could just...keep doing what we were doing but on a more permanent basis."

"It sounds like you're asking to be my girlfriend."

You nodded. "I am." He thought a moment. 

"That's good. That's what I was going to ask you. Just one thing..." You gestured for him to go on. "Kiss my ass. You know. In return for rescuing you." You stood up and gestured for him to do the same. He laughed. "I was joking, but damn, I'll take it." You kissed the slope of his ass through his armor, but he still gave an appreciative hum. "I'm going to be your dominant. If you don't like that, leave now. I'll get you a cab or something." You shook your head.

"From day one that's why I was attracted to you. The thrill of danger. The fact you took all control out of my hands." 

"Blow me." He replied firmly, with his I'm-in-charge voice. You obliged, removing the bottom half of his armor yourself and taking him into your mouth. You gently stroked his shaft, licking the tip as you went. Precum leaked onto your tongue. It honestly tasted like exotic fruits. Those with turian lovers were lucky. He came without a warning. "Swallow." You obediently did so and he smiled down at you, wiping a drop of cum from the edge of your lip. "Now you sleep. I've got to put you through the paces tomorrow to see how much you can take." He paused. "Oh and another thing...You're mine. Forever. I don't let go of things that belong to me."


	7. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the first turian, female spectre. She gets caught in the clutches of a horny krogan. What comes of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I do fluff requests too. Also depression related ones, stuff like that. Suicidal!Reader even.

** Hybrids **

_ **by Chase Valentine** _

_ **for Little-garrosh-wife** _

You weren't sure how you had gotten into such mess on your first mission, no less. Somewhere, your crew was looking for you. They were never going to find you. Not until the krogan wanted you found. The first turian, female spectre and you had already set a fantastic example of what not to do on Tuchanka. If you had to guess, the first thing you did wrong was show that you could really hold you own in a fight. You became the second female spectre to kill a thresher maw, like Shepard. This produced some breeding requests which you had...turned down. You weren't into krogans. Not sexually. Ok, that was a lie to yourself, a lie you told to keep yourself from going over the edge. Truthfully you loved their rough exteriors and the scars they carried proudly. Second, you had turned your back on a krogan who clearly wasn't done with you and here you were as a result, tied down. 

You weren't fighting it, because in some part of your brain, this was honestly hot to you. You weren't sure what part, but it was there. You found this...arousing, even if you weren't exactly sure what was going to happen to you next. Also, you didn't fight because not only did you find his reaction to your turned back hot, you really enjoyed being tied down. There was rustling and heavy footsteps outside the door and your krogan re-entered the room with a set of vials and a syringe. Your sense of danger flared its head. Needles shouldn't be involved in intercourse, so why were you getting a little excited at the idea? "What is that?" You licked your dry lips in anticipation of the answer. 

"I guess you'll find out, little woman." You protested this.

"I'm not little, nor am I weak! You wouldn't be interested in me if I were!" He tsked his tongue and stuck the needle in your neck.

"Enough back talk. While that's taking effect...." He trailed off as he was struggling to get the bottom half of his armor half. Finally freed of it, he turned to face you and you gulped at the sight. It was massive. Definitely bigger than a turian. Would your turian holes be big enough to accommodate it? Before you could form another thought he had mounted the table and was thrusting into your mouth. You choked both in surprise and because it was extra big compared to what you had been used to up until now. He immediately set a brutal pace, not caring about the noises escaping your throat. In fact, he liked your protesting and attempts to swallow him to get some relief. "Ah yes...Keep doing that. Beg for my cum in your belly!" You tried to beg, tried to do as you were asked. It was barely audible around the mouthful you were currently preoccupied with, but it was there. 

Just before he came, he pulled out and removed your armor, bottom and top. "Go on. Scream." His eyes glinted dangerously and you realized that you were until he said he was done with you and not a moment sooner that. It gave you a thrill instead of the fear it should've sent flying through you. He thrust into your bottom half. "Oh what a whore...You're dripping wet." He smirked. You wanted to back talk again that it was the aphrodisiac but he might spank you or something if you did.

You narrowed your eyes as the power of his thrusting sent you sliding up and down on the table you were tied to. "That's the aphrodisiac smart ass." The response he had was instantly gratifying. His hands flew to your throat and began to choke you out.

"Watch it, fragile little turian." You narrowed your eyes further, prepared to speak through the choking that you were far from fragile, even compared to a krogan woman, but he choked you a little harder first and effectively cut off any speaking you could've or would've done. "I need you in one piece for the hybrids I want to make with you. So stop inciting my wrath and get to taking my cock already!" You squeezed your thighs together in response and he groaned shuddering, close to his edge. "Do that again!" You did, squeezing him with your vaginal muscles as tightly as you could. The low burning of the aphrodisiac in your gut thrummed to a full on roar and your eyes nearly rolled back at his powerful thrusting. You were getting close and couldn't help but wonder... who would go first?

The answer was you. You came first, and hard enough it literally squirted out from around his cock and dripped onto the table. Then he came, roaring inside you. It was silent for a moment before he climbed down off you and squinted suspiciously. "You're a spectre so it's not like I can keep you as my slave but here-" He dug a claw into your neck and made a scrape deep enough to scar. It bled. "Now you are marked the way krogans mark their mates. No one will ever touch you again but me."

_ _


	8. Humiliation (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Meln have an arguement and she responds in an unusual way that really gets him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Scar story and then the Paarthurnax story. Sorry to those of you who requested them. The others just got done first.

**Humiliation (Part 3)**

_ **by ChaseValentine** _

_ **for turianeffect45** _

Mordin paced in front of you. "Simple. Much simpler than curing krogan genophage. So why-" You let him ramble to himself. You had worked alongside him and understood that this was just how he was. You were here today on Sur'Kesh to see if Mordin, the smartest of the brilliant salarian scientists could cure your infertility. You wanted to take the next step with Meln, but first...you had to see if your little problem was even fixable. Mordin turned his attention back to the lab table he was working at before you walked into his clinic. He mixed some things together and held the fluid up to the light before facing you and giving you an open vial. "Drink this. Should work, in theory." His strangely beautiful eyes watched as you drank the liquid without hesitation and handed him the empty vial back. "Go home. Try it. Report back." He nodded as if satisfied and showed you out. Now you walked the streets of Omega on your way back to the apartment you shared with Meln. 

When you opened the door, your life partner was nowhere to be seen but you could scent him since you were mates. The scent was old, like he had been gone for roughly four hours. You'd left four hours ago to go see Mordin, without telling Meln where you were going because you didn't want to get his hopes up. Or piss him off if it was the opposite of what he wanted. As you were in the shower, you heard the door slam and perked up. It was him. His scent! His...angry scent. Why was he angry? What was going on? You hurriedly turned off the shower only to open the curtain and see Meln on the other side. You screamed, startled and jumped back, cracking your crest on the wall with a loud smacking noise.

He yanked you up onto your feet. "Are you cheating on me?"

You were stunned. "What? No, I-"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time at that clinic. Are you pregnant with another man's child?!" 

Your own blood boiled. "NO! FUCK YOU! I'm faithful!" You slapped him. He stared, blinkingly at you and went straight to bed. You stayed up for a long time thinking about the things that had been said. You needed to tell him. Before the secret tore you apart. Even if it was really unfair of him to just automatically assume. You dried off, turned the news screens off and went in to lay next to the love of your life. You tried to start the conversation, but he remained silent. "I was visiting the clinic because I want to get pregnant with you and I'm sterile! You remember that? That I'm sterile?"

He ignored you. In anger, you bit his ass cheek, hard. He yelped and rolled over to straddle you. "You little bitch!" But he didn't look anymore. Just...aroused. What the hell was up with these moodswings? "I got you something today. Because I thought you were cheating on me and I had to make sure that everyone knew you were mine." He slipped a collar around your neck and clipped a leash onto it. You squirmed and he pulled it tight in his hands. "Calm down. On your hands and knees." You rolled over for him as asked and he thrust into your pussy. "Bark." He ordered. 

"What?" You were confused.

He slapped your ass cheek, the same one you had bitten on him. "Bark like a varren." 

"OW! Bark! Bark!" You winced at the pain in your ass and continued panting and whining like an animal as requested. 

"Beg for my children." He commanded. A hot spark shot through you, pushing you close to the orgasmic edge. 

"Please Meln! Cum in my pussy and knock me up with your children!" And he came at the same time as you, shouting and biting down on the plates of armor that made up your neck. 

"Next time, tell me before you leave. I don't want to break up over something so stupid." He looked at the clock. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"I don't. I'm off."

"Good. We go again in five minutes."

_ _


	9. Humiliation (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Meln to Palaven to meet her sister and father, Castis. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry about the Scar request. I don't think I can do that one good enough because I barely played KH 2 and never watched the Lion King but once as a small child. As for Paarthurnax, your's really is next. I promise this time. I just needed to replay Skyrim for a couple days and get the feel of it back.

**Humiliation (Part 4)**

_ **for turianeffect45 and others** _

_ **by ChaseValentine ** _

You were pregnant and it was time to tell your father. Surely he'd be joyful after the loss of his own son and your brother. A grandchild had to count as good news. Meln tightened his arm around you and groaned at the bright light streaming into the room through the window. "Come on." You gently prodded him to wake up. "It's time to catch our ship to Palaven. Unless you want to pilot the whole way there."

"I don't see why we need your father's approval. You're already pregnant. It's not like you can take it back." You got dressed in relative silence, minding the growing bump in your abdomen. Meln grumbled the whole time, clearly still sleepy from work. But if you both wanted to get there at a decent hour, you had to leave early. Truth be told, you wished it could be later in the day too. You had also been working, back with C-Sec, and your feet were killing you. Even pregnant turians got swollen feet. Soon you'd have to take maternity leave, and then there would be only one source of income for a couple months at least. You sighed happily. How had you gone from facing the Collectors to living a domestic life? Not that you were complaining. It was just quite the journey for you to have taken in the first place. 

The flight to Palaven was quiet. Uneventful. Meln was groggy. Grumpy the entire time, but you got him to go back to sleep on your shoulder. A sense of pain settled on your heart as your home planet neared. On Palaven, it was impossible to ignore the fact that Garrus was dead and the last you had seen of him, you had argued about who was going with Shepard to fight what turned out to be the first human reaper. If only you had gone, he could still be alive. But then...the child you carried might not exist. Nor would this relationship that had really bloomed between yourself and Meln. It was just as sore loss that you felt would never quite fully heal. You were always going to miss your brother, regret the last moments the two of you shared. It was simply a part of your life now. Being on Palaven where he was buried just served to remind you.

x

It was immediately apparent that Castis was disapproving. This made your jaw tick. What did he want from you? Beside you Meln acted like nothing was wrong. Your sister had not joined you for dinner, still too sick with grief over Garrus. "So...when is the wedding?" There it was. He was really going to act like a baby out of wedlock was the issue when your family had been torn apart by the loss of your brother? 

You grit your teeth and smiled, ready to prepare a perfectly polite answer but Meln beat you to it. "That's not really any of your business. We'll have one when we have one." 

You facepalmed. This was going so terribly there was no way it could possibly get worse. There was a crash from upstairs where your sister slept, indicating she had fallen again. Your father stood roughly. "You wasted your flight, my child. Come back to me when you have the good sense to carry on civil conversations with the man who helped bring you into this world." You left angrily.

"Meln why'd you have to be like that? You've ruined the chances our child has of having a grandparent who loves it." You were sick with grief yourself. You had wanted everything to be ok between your father and you, but since he had learned that you had argued your brother in your last moments together, he had been a different turian toward you. It was like he blamed Garrus' death on that argument. Like that was what killed him. You started crying, hiccuping as you waited for the ship to pull back into the dock so you could leave. "I just wanted everything to be ok! God Garrus, I miss you so much..." Meln patted your shoulder gently and rubbed your aching back in soothing circles. 

"Let's go home. It's over now, but he'll come around eventually."

x

Of course you went home and had sex. But it was different. Meln was taking the anger out he had for your father being so rude to you. It was rough. Dominating. As he thrust into you, choking you but carefully, he grumbled about it. "I'll teach that fucker to be rude to my lady." You would've told him not to be so harsh, but you kind of agreed deep down. Also he was choking you just enough to prevent speech. He pulled out and stood over you, stroking himself so that he came on you. You started to get up, to kiss him and finish the love making but he gestured for you to lay back down. "I'm not done playing the dominant card just yet." And he started to piss, first on your belly, then up to your neck and finally on your face. You closed your mouth understanding it was important to him to get his anger out. You understood. 

When he was done, he helped you cum and started cleaning you off, both of cum and piss. "You've been such a good submissive for me. How about tomorrow we go shopping for baby things? I'm getting paid later tonight." You smiled. It sounded like a good plan to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry the lemon part was so short, but I had to type this on my phone so I was kind of limited in my capabilities. Next one shots will be longer.


	10. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight has had a hard day of hero work. Reader is there to support her. Warning, female on female. If you don't like, get out of my oneshot book. Or skip the chapter. I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone very special to me made a bunch of requests for some fluff and I feel inclined to do them first, so if you get upset, I'm sorry. Twins before work and all that.

**Soft**

**by Chase Valentine**

**Midnight x Reader**

**for my loving twin**

You knew from the way the door slammed that Nemuri had a hard day at work. You could feel that her quirk was over exhausted with your own empathy quirk. Knew that she was frustrated. Knew that Nemuri just wanted to sit on the couch and eat junk food. So you put down the book you were reading about gay women in the middle ages and reached under the bed to pull out the kettle chips and seaweed snack bits. She entered the room, saw that you had pulled out the snacks and a grin broke through the tired look on her face. "This is why I love you babe. You're such an understanding woman."

"It's all in the quirk." You smiled warmly at her and began running your fingers through her long, black locks. You knew she had a thing for her hair being played with. It was therapy for her. Her hair was her pride. She nurtured it in her spare time, suspecting that you also shared much love for it. Nemuri hummed appreciatively, melting back into your touch as you scoured her scalp gently with your nails. "Want to tell me about the day?"

She groaned. "Oh god it was horrible! Three bank robberies. THREE! And then when I finally got to school, the new student dropped his jaw on the floor and wouldn't stop making advances on me like some sick puppy. And-" She stopped. "I feel better. Are you using your quirk?" A secondary function of your quirk was sharing your own mental state with people. You nodded. "Babe...I love you." She turned to face you and kissed you full on the lips. 

"Ok Nemuri. That's enough. The kitties are watching." You giggled breathlessly and pulled away. She grinned like a predator. 

"Let them watch." She tackled you to the bed and chips flew everywhere, crunching in the sheets between you. You'd have to wash them later, but you hardly cared, could hardly focus as she was suddenly mercilessly tickling you right in the ribs. You squirmed and cried out in a fun sort of panic, kicking and squealing like a stuck pig. You thought it was unattractive, but she said she enjoyed the noises you made "at her mercy". 

"N-N-Nemuri please! I can't b-b-breathe!" You laughed yourself airless. You were starting to get lightheaded so you tugged on her hair and she growled standing back from you. 

"If you insist." She went back to her spot and you continued to calmly comb your fingers through her hair, brushing out tangle easily and avoiding hurting her with your quirk. You hummed softly as you worked. "I love you." She said again. You replied as you always did.

"I don't know why. I'm a handful." It was playfully sarcastic, a remark actually aimed at her and her rowdy ways. "I love you too." You added as an afterthought, in case her day had really been that bad. She sighed contentedly and crawled up into the bed next to you. You kept up the stroking, softly humming her favorite song to her in bits and pieces. "I love you too."


	11. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is mtf, and has the loving support of her boyfriend, Present Mic, or Hizashi Yamada. She wants to tell him something important, but he leaves for work before she can get the words out. What will happen?

**I Think I Wanna Marry You**

_ **by ChaseValentine** _

_ **for my loving twin** _

You shuffled the results of your biopsy in your hands, too nervous to look at them. You knew what they said. Even worse, you were too nervous to share the bad news with Hizashi. Especially when he was getting himself pumped up for his radio work in the bathroom. You could hear him singing now and for once, it failed to lift your heart. You had to tell him. "Mic-honey....I-"

"Getting ready, (Y/N)!" He sang back, probably applying copious amounts of hair-gel to keep his gravity defying yellow locks in their place. You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood and let the coppery taste distract you. You needed courage. Perhaps some of the alcohol in the kitchen could give you that in liquid form. He brushed past you on his way out the door, going at a sprint. "If it's those assholes misgendering you again, just know I will burst their eardrums later when I have the time. Love you sweet thing. BYE!" And he was gone, leaving you with the weight of the world on your shoulders. They drooped. It was all too much. You had happiness with Hizashi, and now it was threatened. Even worse, there was nothing you could do about it but cry. You wandered with vision blurry from tears over to the radio and switched it on, waiting for Hizashi to arrive and take over the station you were tuned to.

You started to cry. You had cancer in your stomach. And it was spreading like fire. You needed a surgery and soon. The butterflies you had when you were with Hizashi had turned out to be something much more sinister. You were so scared and alone and drawn inward that you failed to notice Hizashi's voice was speaking to you. "And to my lovely little woman, I dedicate something of an odd song. It's American, so bear with me." Soft tunes started to fill the room and you immediately recognized the instrumentals for what they were. As a mixed heritage Japanese citizen, you had heard your fair share of American music coming from your mother. This was Bruno Mars, her favorite. And if you weren't mistaken, the song itself was called, I Think I Wanna Marry You. The implications of this being the song that he dedicated to you hit you like thunder and you started to cry even harder. You wanted it.

Wanted it real bad. But could you even take that step off the edge of the known when what was known was that you might die at any time unless you received nearly immediate medical attention? You wanted what happiness you had to continue. How else would you get through this obstacle the least shaken? By Hizashi's side, you felt you might live even. The tears changed to a bitter sweet kind of weeping. You were going to be engaged to the love of your life when he got home and there was nothing that could stop that. 

Not even the threat of death; however imminent. "Hey girl, let's do something dumb. I think I wanna marry you~" You stood and phoned in the radio station. 

"Hey. Yeah. It's me. I need to talk to him." His associates had gotten used to your presence and were easily persuaded to let you on air. Hizashi seemed nervous all of a sudden. 

"Ah...seems my little beauty has decided to answer me herself. Directly. Right now." He clicked a few buttons. "You're on air dearest. What do you want the people to hear?"

"Hizashi Yamada, I love you and want to share whatever is left of my life by your side. Through thick and thin. Of course...I'll marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise sadness! Hope you like it.


	12. I'm sorry

I need to take a break from writing on A03 while I get my depression under control. This isn't dead or anything, I'm just trying to find some inner peace. Please... understand. I will be back.


	13. Requests Open

Please resubmit your requests now so that I can write them down and redo them. I'm ready.


End file.
